An End to Silence
by Essence of Noelle
Summary: Eviene Prei is just a normal girl, except for the fact that she has never been able to talk. Or it could also be that she has been chosen for The Clone. It's in the year 2098 and population is running low, so the government came up with the brilliant idea of Cloning! Problem is, the clone never has any feelings and sometimes things can go wrong, leaving the main subject dead.
1. Chapter 1

"Honey, you'll do fine. Trust me." My mother smiles and brushes back my brown hair that curls around my face. "We all had to go through this." She leans forward and gives my forehead a light kiss. I hug her, taking in her warmth. "Alright, Evi. Time to go." She looks at me once more and turns, opening the door. "It'll only be a few days. I promise." I nod slightly, not looking at her.

I turn towards my mirror and look at my reflection, blinking away tears that form in my brown eyes. I take in every feature, my shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, normal roundish-heart shaped face. _'Why would they pick me?'_ I smooth down the front of my brown dress and take a deep breath, turning away from the mirror and back to the door, counting my steps.

I walk down the stairs and before I reach the end all conversations stop. Everyone watches me as I slightly jump down the last step. I look up and see sorrow in all their eyes. Some people I didn't even know. I clear my throat and look to where my mother stands. She gives me a small smile when she sees me look, and holds out her hand. I walk up to her and take it, watching the others as I get pulled out the front door to the car.

I shake my head and get into the back seat, shutting the door and buckling my seat belt. I look back out the window at them and watch a few of them wave goodbye, some crying, some giving small smiles. I watch them until they fade out of sight. I turn back around and look at my mother who looks like she's about to burst into tears. I wish I could speak out to her, to reassure her that it will be alright..but I can't. I never will be. I turn to look back out the window and watch as the trees fly by, just like time. I lean against the seat and rest my eyes, falling asleep.

The car jolts forward, and my eyes snap open. I look out the window and see that it is now nighttime. We are parked outside of a giant building. I look back at my mom and she turns around in her seat, tears flowing down her cheeks, but she holds onto the smile, keeping it on her face. "Eviene..you know I love you..no matter what." She reaches forward and strokes my cheek. I lean into her touch, closing my eyes. I wish that I could tell her how much I love her, how much she means to me. But I can't. A tear slides down my cheek and I open my eyes, staring into her own brown ones.

She slowly takes her hand away and gets out of the car, walking around and opening the door for me. I get out and look at her, then rush forward, wrapping my arms around her. She hugs me back and we stay like this for a few moments before someone comes out, holding the door open for us. We walk slowly to the door and I look at the man holding the door. _'He's one of them.'_ "Welcome. Front desk is just a few steps ahead." He laughs. "You wouldn't believe how many people can get so lost." His smile falters when he looks into my eyes, but he quickly fixes it.

I turn my gaze away and look at the front desk. As we get closer the lady behind it stands, holding out her hand and my mother shakes it. Her name tag reads 'Rose.' She smiles and speaks to my mother. I let go of mothers hand and look around, walking over to the fish tank. I watch the fish swim around, swimming in circles. I feel a tap on my shoulder. Turning around I look at Rose, who has a smile on her face. She leans down slightly, coming to my height. I may be 17, but I am kinda short.

"Hello. I'm Rose. What's your name?" Rose addressed me, but I looked at my mother, who jumps forward. Rose looks at both of us in confusion. I turn back to the fish tank as my mother explains.

"Eviene can't talk. She's never been able to since she was born. We have no idea what caused it." I feel their eyes on my back, but I keep my head high and watch the fish. "We've tried sign language, but she could never wrap her mind around it. She can hear us just fine, she just can't...respond." I breath in and hear Rose breath out.

"Well...this is..." I feel her hand on me once more and I turn back around. I meet her eyes and sorrow is as clear as any day. I look down. _'Everyone treats me as a child..'_ I shake the thought away, but keep my eyes down. Rose clears her throat. "Would you like to see your room for the next few nights?" I keep my head down and I hear Rose clear her throat again.

Rose turns and walks away, but stops at the front of a hallway. I look up to my mother and she frowns at Rose for a moment, before it turns into a smile and she shines it upon me. I give a small smile back and grab her hand, clinging close as we reach Rose and walk down the hallway. I look at each door as we pass them, each one with the same style but a different number. All the doors are white and windowless. We continue pass rooms on end until we come to a stair case and climb up. We continue when we come to the top of the stairs, but stop at room 493. Rose brings out a key and unlocks it, letting the door swing back lightly.

I let go of my mothers hand and walk in slowly. My eyes rake around the room. A large T.V sits on a stand and a couch sits in front of them. Another room connects and I walk over, brushing my hand across the top of the couch, feeling the soft fabric. I walk into the other room and see a twin bed with a nightstand. My mother slips her hand around my shoulders.

"Oh Evi...you're going to..be in good hands." I could tell she was going to say something else, but it got caught and changed into something else. I look up to mom and gave her a small smile, trying to hide that my body wants to shake uncontrollably with fear. I wrap my arms around her waist and hug back, not wanting to let go. My other was the only support I've had..I don't want to let her go.

We both turn back to Rose, who has a small smile plastered to her face. "Well? Do you like it?" I look up at my mom first, but then look at Rose, giving her a small nod. Her smile grows winder and she motions for my mother to leave the room. My eyes grow wide and and I clutch onto her jacket. She leans down.

"Honey, I'll be back in a few days." She gives me a smile, putting her hand on my head and staring into my eyes. _'Everyone is saying a few days, but no one is telling me how many exactly.'_ I nod slowly and let go of her. She looks at me once more and stands, walking out the door without a single look back. Rose turns to leave, but turns back before she locks the door.

"If you need anything, push the red button by the T.V. Have a goodnight, Eviene." She smiles and leaves, locking the door. I stare the the handle before leaning back on my heels, looking around. I start to head to the bedroom when a voice suddenly speaks and I can tell it is not only to me.

"Cloning shall proceed tomorrow morning." My eyes widen and I lose it. My body crumples onto the floor and I shake, tears falling from my eyes. I look at my hands and watch as tears fall into them.

_'You could die tomorrow.'_ I grab my head, shaking. _'You could be one of the unlucky ones.'_ If I could make any noises, I bet I would be screaming as the fear takes over. I sniff and try to pull myself together, at least enough to crawl up and onto the bed. There I cry softly into my pillow until I fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to light shining right into my eyes. I throw an arm over my head until I hear screams coming from the hallways. I toss my arm to the side and stare at the ceiling as the screams continue. _'What's going to happen to me?'_ I jump slightly when my door opens. I turn my head, tiredly, to the side and look at Rose who stands there with a smile on her face...and a giant needle.

"Good morning, Miss Eviene. This is a mandatory shot that will help with any..side effects that may cause after the Cloning." She walks closer and I quickly sit up, sliding against the wall by the bed, trying to keep as much space between us as much as possible. She glares slightly and whistles. Two big guys come from around the door and stand behind her. "Please, Eviene. Don't make this harder than it has to be."

I stare at the guys for a long while before slowly nodding, watching Rose's every step as she comes closer. I cringe slightly as she takes hold of my arm. I close my eyes and breath slowly. _'In...out...in...out...'_ I jump as she shoves the needle in, only she doesn't take it out immediately. My eyes snap open as she moves it around some. I look at her in question, but she just stares down at my arm. She continues to move it around and I put my hand on her shoulder, pushing slightly. Her eyes drift up to mine and they look...crazed. My own widen and she seems to snap out of it, pulling the needle out in a quick motion. I bite my lip, trying to hide the pain that rippled through my body.

Rose looks around for a moment and then places the needle on a tiny platter that one of the guys was holding. She looks around my room, her eyes landing on me. "We will come get you in a few moments. " Without another word she turns and leaves, not looking back. I hear her footsteps leading to the next room over. I look down to my arm, running a finger over where she put the shot in.

I sigh and drop my arms by my side. _'What am I going to do? What if I die? What if something goes wrong and I never get to see my mother again?'_ My eyes start to water at the thought. I glare at the door. _'No. No. I can't let that happen. I **will** get through this.'_ I get up off the bed and walk over to the T.V, running my fingers over the glass I leave finger prints. I plop down onto the couch and bounce back up slightly. I smile and bounce up again.

The door flies open and my eyes snap to it. Rose is there. She has her hand on the door and she turns, so I have room to leave. I stand and smooth down my brown dress. I clear my throat and and walk out the door, sliding past her. I notice the two guards again with a wheelchair. I look up to Rose. _'I'm not lazy. I can walk.'_ I wish I could tell her that.

"Now, Eviene. Please have a seat and we'll be in the Cloning room soon enough." I sigh and sit down, fixing my dress as it slightly flies up. One of the guards comes over and buckles me around the waist and goes for my wrists, until I pull them to my chest, looking up at Rose. "These are just to make sure you stay seated and stay safe." I watch her for a few moments more and slowly put my wrists down.

Once my wrists and buckled up tightly, one of the body guards comes behind me and pushes me down the hallway. I watch the doors one by one as we pass them. Some you can hear screaming from and some you can hear crying. I clench my fingers into a fist and squeeze my eyes shut.

_**'AHHH! PLEASE HELP ME!'**_

_**'RUN!'**_

_**'Some one...please?...'**_

The cries echo through my head until we stop in front of one door. 256. Rose comes around, writing on some board. "I'm sorry, Eviene. I have to stop at this room. This is going to be your Clones room, Eviene." She smiles at me and unlocks the door, stepping through what looks like a completely white room from all that I can see. I try to inch forward more, but the body guard stops me. I huff and lean back against the chair, wishing I could cross my arms.

Rose comes back out and locks the door again. She motions for the guards to continue and we advance down the hallway once more. Soon enough we come to a stop against giant double doors. The guards hold both of them open and Rose rolls me into the room. It was the same as my Clones room. All white. The only different was that there were tons of computers and a cylinder tank in the middle of the room.

Rose rolls me over to one of the computers and snaps her fingers. The guards come over and unstrap my bindings. I rub my wrists once they are free and stand from the chair, staring up at the large cylinder with fear. In my town I heard that some people never came back from this place, suspecting that they all died in this very room. I shiver with fear.

Rose nods to the guards and they both grab my arm on each side. They start to pull me to the tank, but I quickly try to struggle, trying to get away from them. I try to plant my feet into the ground and pull the other way, but they're too strong. They drag me all the way to the giant Cloning machine and roughly throw me forward, making me stumble into the machine.

The door quickly shuts behind me and I turn, placing my hands on where the door was, but the glass was clear and I couldn't find the door. I run my hands over the surface, but find nothing. Curling my hands into fists, I pound them against the glass. I wish I could scream for help, although I doubt it would do much good. Blood starts to smear on the glass and I pull my hand back, cradling it in my other one.

"Now. This may hurt a little." Rose addresses me. I look up, scared as what's to come.

A loud hissing sound starts and smoke starts coming from the bottom. My eyes start to water, so I close them and hold my breath. Tears start to fall and I lean against the glass, my lungs burning. My lungs pulse with pain and soon I'm forced to take a breath. Surprising, it was a sweet smell. I open my eyes and look at Rose, who had started to get lost in all the smoke. She has a sorrowful expression and soon I can't see her.

**'Name?' **

I look around, but only see the white of the mist around me. Does whatever is talking, know that I can't talk?

_'Eviene Prei'_

**'What is your deepest fear, Eviene Prei.'**

This question shocks me. Also the fact that it responded to me.

_'I-I don't-'_

**'Yes you do. Think deep down.'**

I close my eyes and breathe out slowly. _'What scares me the most?'_ Pictures run through my head, spiders, rats. I don't think that's what the voice was looking for.

_'Being alone..betraying the ones I love...falling..'_ I didn't finish that last thought. I didn't let myself hear it.

**'Accepted.'**

I open my eyes and I'm blinded with light. I quickly close them again and the sweet smell becomes more potent. It..it smelled so sweet..I continue to breath it in and my thoughts slowly come. _'No. No! I can't..fall asleep here.'_ I yawn.

I don't remember falling, but I do feel my head hit something before I completely pass out.


End file.
